


What I do for love

by Hotgitay



Category: 9-1-1 (TV), A Star is Born (2018), Code Black (TV), God Friended Me (TV), Grey’s Anatomy, Here and Now (TV 2018), Lucifer (TV), Station 19 (TV), The Village (TV 2019)
Genre: Angst, Developing Relationship, Dorks in Love, Drabbles, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Fluffy, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Idiots in Love, LGBTQ Themes, Love, M/M, Multi, Other, Romance, Secret Relationship, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-02-28 17:37:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18761194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Random drabbles of various ships characters  and various shows I love adore





	1. Ridiculous Mario/Angus Will/Ethan

“What’s up with them?”Mario asked Angus 

“Something is going on”He watched the way Ethan and Will would get along with each other 

 

Ethan had gotten pretty close with the other man lately a little too close for his liking 

“You don’t think they are...?”Mario lingered 

Angus scoffed “That would be ridiculous so not a mental image I need in my head”


	2. Know you Duc/Carmen

“Easy tiger”She pushes him away playfully 

“You are so beautiful”Duc smiled complimenting his girlfriend 

“I’m thankful we met the way that we did I wouldn’t have you any other way”Carmen told him 

“I didn’t want to be set up with you I hate when my sister tries to find me girls I can do that on my own I don’t need her help but I’m glad I got a chance to get to know you”Duc mentioned to her


	3. Always Maddie/Chimney

”At least I'll always have you”Maddie told him 

She had come straight to him after she decided on staying in Los Angeles after all 

”You will always have me in your corner no matter what” Howie mentioned to her as he held onto her 

Maddie nuzzled into his embrace letting herself sink into his chest her head resting against him 

Howie raked his hand through her hair comfortingly


	4. Hearing that Bobby/Athena

“Hello husband”Athena greeted him with a peck on his lips 

Bobby chuckled after she pulled away from him “I could get used to hearing that”

“No time better than the present”Athena told him 

“You are something else”He muttered his eyes sparkling as he looked over at her 

“Damn right I am”She swore lightly slowly making her way over to him giving him a hug he hugged back letting it linger on so they were standing there just hugging


	5. Believed Ally/Jackson

“You give my life meaning”Jackson told his wife 

Ally stared at him as they laid together on the bed “I wouldn’t be half of the performer I am today without you”

“I’ve always believed in you you are special”Jackson gave her a lopsided grin 

“I’ve always believed in you too”Ally said to her husband


	6. Lucky Miles/Cara

“I’m lucky I have you in my life”Miles said to Cara 

“I’m the luckiest girl in the world”Cara grinned as she relaxed against his arms 

 

Miles held her tightly not wanting to ever let her go   
She was the love of his life the only bright light in his life she’s brought him so much joy he could never repay her for 

Cara hummed slightly as she nuzzled against him as she was enveloped in the hug from the man


	7. No way in hell Chloe/Lucifer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just began watching Lucifer and I ship deckerstar so hard already

“No way in hell would I ever sleep with you”Chloe snarled at him 

“You say that now”He lingered suggestively 

“Just go and leave me alone”Chloe tried shooting him away 

Lucifer wouldn’t move he refused to still standing around in the living room of her house


	8. Good mother Callie/Arizona

“I’m a good mother”Arizona said she was surprised that Callie had built up a defense that she was a bad mother 

“I just want what’s best for our daughter she should be with me”Callie had told her 

“So you are going to completely disregard my role in her life real mature of you”Arizona argues with her ex wife 

“What’s best for her is to come home to New York with me and Penny”Callie argued back with Arizona


	9. Leave your side Katie

“Hey little guy”Katie said holding her baby in her arms 

“You’re a fighter”She spoke more comforting her newborn 

Cooper rested comfortably in his mother’s embrace crying softly once in a while 

“It’s okay Coop Mommy’s here and she won’t leave your side”Katie said to the baby reassuring him


	10. Eggy Vic/Lucas

“I love you Eggy” Lucas told his girlfriend 

Vic simply smiled lovingly at the man “I love you even more Lucas”

”More than the stars and the universe combined”He told her 

 

”I find that hard to believe”She mentioned to him


End file.
